TMNT Mating Season
by FanFiction Collector
Summary: RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT! I've seen a few of these and they seemed interesting to write, so I'm taking a shot at it! I will be doing every turtle, if you want anybody else, tell me by commenting! Hope you all enjoy, and again, RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Mating Season

I've seen a few of these floating around that thought, "Hey, maybe I should do one!" so I did. Hope you enjoy! (Btw this is from your perspective, and the turtle you are paired with)

Leo X Reader

Your P.O.V.

Class was SO boring today, thank god it was the last class. "Blah blah blah, other animals, blah blah, mating season, blah, mating, blah blah," Wait, what was that about mating season? "And that's it for today class, you have no homework this weekend, so enjoy it while you can." Do turtles get mating season? Maybe if you paid attention you would know. "Uh, hey sir," he didn't prefer anything else besides sir, "uh, do, turtles have mating season?"

"Of course," he replies, "all animals do, including us."

That answer makes you uneasy, "Thank you sir."

You walk out and head down to the lair, still trying to process what you just heard. Maybe it's different for mutants, oh god you hope so. You like the turtles and all, but Leo, if he pulls the right strings he will have full advantage over you. You like him, maybe even love him, even thinking about him makes you have butterflies, but you aren't ready for mating. You're both 15 for Christ's sake! Besides, what are the chances that it's his season right now? What do you do if he's on his mating season, maybe you'll ask April or something. You text her asking her to meet with you a little before the turtles lair, she's known them the longest, she'll know what to do.

"Hey I came as fast as I could!" says April, you smile, knowing that you can rely on her.

"Thanks, so, you've know the turtles for a while, and we're in that one 'mating season' chapter in my class, what do I do, what do they do?"

"Oh ya, I hated that chapter, and just stay away from the lair for a while, they'll understand, if anything, Leo is the most understanding."

Hearing his name really grabs your attention, you don't know how long you'll be able to stay away, if you can even stay away. "How was it when they were on their seasons?"

"A little weird, Dons pretty good about controlling it though, he would sometimes need to go for a walk just to clear his head, after about half an hour he would come back. I don't know how the others are about handling it. Donnie told me it was different for everybody and they would act differently around other people, so I can't help you much there."

"You've helped me a lot, thank you."

"Glad to help."

You and April arrive at the lair, Donnie in his lab, Mikey watching TV, Raph punching the dummy, and Leo, he appears to be meditating, but he seems to be a bit distracted, then again there's Mikey with the TV turned up, Raph beating something, at least Donnie and April seem a bit quiet. You decide not to walk over, he's trying hard enough to concentrate, and you don't want to make it harder.

Leo's P.O.V.

You were just starting your season, it's only going to get worse, and all you can think about his her. With her beautiful body, precious eyes, and most attractive lips, all you want to do is have her. You tell yourself to snap out of it, it's the season talking. But ignore it all you want, it won't stop you from thinking about her. You hear her walk in, surprised you can over the noise of the other brothers. She knows you well, and will most likely not come to say hi, she knows when to and when not to bug you. You want her to bug you, but you know it's not going to happen. After a few more minutes, you get up and walk over to the living room, where she is sitting on the couch.

Your P.O.V.

Leo comes out of the dojo and to where you are sitting. It was a long week and you are happy that it's over. After many hours of hanging with the guys and April, its 10, and time to go back home. "See you guys later!" you say, everyone saying good bye as well.

You get home and see a note on the table in your room,

'Hey sweetie! Your father and I have a business deal out of town and will not be back for two days if everything goes according to plan. There's food in the fridge, love you!'

You sigh and lay on your bed, crumpling up the note and attempting to aim for the trash, failing miserably. You look at the clock, its 11:30, and you next here a tap on the frame around your window, its Leo! You go and open it up.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just come to check to see if you got home safely,"

"Uh, ya, I did, thanks for checking, my parents are going to be out of town for a while so I can come down to the sewers early,"

"How long are your parents going to be out of town?"

"Two days at least, hey, come inside it must be cold out there."

Next thing you know, he has you and has pinned you on the bed. "Hey," he says with the voice you can't help to do anything, stroking the side of your face, his eyes full of desire and passion. "H-hi," you say in a weak voice, he has you practically paralyzed. He comes in for a kiss that you can't resist. His hand is slowing making its way down your torso, down to the ends of your T-shirt, his hand going up your back, sending shivers through out your body.

His other hand is unzipping you hoody, and taking it off of you. You want to fight back but you can't, he knows you too well, and he is pulling all the right strings. He somehow unclasps the hooks to your bra, taking it off of you. What's he doing to take off next? You shirt? Your pants? The question do and don't want answered. You get your answer with him gracefully taking off your top, exposing some of your weakest point.

He traces your stomach and chest, keeping his eyes locked to yours, you have to keep it in, you can't moan no matter how hard it is.

His hands then make way toward your pants, taking them off, leaving you only in your lace panties. He starts to kiss you again, you refusing to moan. He sees you trying to hide it, as he starts to slowly kiss your neck, you are having trouble holding it in, a noise here and there.

You are at your breaking point before giving in to the pleaser.

He makes his final move causing you to break, grabbing your ass has made you gasp and moan. He now has total control over you. He runs his hands up a little before going back down, taking off your last piece of clothing. You have given in, as your virginity slips away. He has you, and has explored every inch of your body. April was right, they do act differently towards others when they are on their season, all you can do now is live in the present, and enjoy the time right now.

After god only knows how long, you both fold in, and go to sleep. He wraps his arms around you, smiling, and says,

"I love you."

All you can do is respond,

"I've always loved you."


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT Mating Season

Raph X Reader

You're P.O.V.

Finally Friday! About time, such a long week. However one of the turtles seemed a bit more off than usual. Maybe it was nothing, he is a living thing, and he's going to ask differently some days. You head down to the lair, saying hi to three of the turtles and April.

"Where's Raph?" you ask.

"Out for a walk, he'll probably be back soon." Leo explains, then April giving a sly little wink to you, she knew that you liked Raph, even though you often denied it.

It took a while before Raph returned, at this point you're just happy he's back. Sure the other turtles were nice, but it's been a long week and you've barely been able to see him. "Hey Raph," you say approaching him. "Hey, happy to see you!" He's defiantly more energetic today. "How was your week I haven't been able to see you at all?" you ask, "Okay I guess, just chilling in the sewers."

God why did he have to be so hot? You both hang out on the couch for a while until you and April need to go home. You get out of the sewers now remembering that you forgot your jacket, so you head back to the lair to pick it up. When you arrive at the lair, you see Raph, already holding your jacket.

"Forgot your jacket?"

"Ya, sorry,"

"Don't be, hey, I'll walk you home, we can chat more along the way." You don't turn down, it's nice to have some one on one time with him. You both get to your house, going through the window, if your parents knew that you were coming home beyond late, and none the less with a guy, you would probably never see society again!

Coming in through the window that was in your bedroom lead you to a note on your pillow, saying, 'Hey, Janet called and me and dad have to work late, and will most likely not be home until late tomorrow, remember to eat, love you!' You slightly blush due to the fact that she HAD to write, 'remember to eat,' Raph read the note as well, thanks mom for thinking I have an eating problem!

"Don't worry, my mom's just really up tight when it comes to food, that's all."

"Okay, thank god! Your mom had me worried for a sec!"

You let out a little laugh. After a few awkward moments, you feel his hand wrap around your side, and as soon as you look up, he has you on the bed, his body on top of yours. "R-R-Raph?" you say, you can see his within his eyes, full of lust, he wants something, and that something is you. "Hey there lovely," he says before kissing you. You kiss back.

There is a little voice in your head saying to fight back, but let's face it, right now, he has more strength, as if moving is an option, and he's a highly trained ninja, the best you can do is a solid punch or a kick. Sure you took gymnastics but what good is doing a head stand at this point?

You feel his hands moving lower and lower, unzipping the jacket you came back for. You now only have worn out jeans, a regular t-shirt, and under garments keeping you from being naked. Raph, now leaning over you, has come up, leaving you breathing heavily. You are trying your best to keep everything under control, trying to be strong and not give in. The only problem is that Raph is stronger, and he is not holding back.

He comes in for another kiss, then slowly makes his way up the back of your shirt, taking it off. The jeans would be rather easy to get off, having them for a while has made them fit perfectly for you, easy on, easy off, and they won't fall off for no reason. But there's a reason now, he makes his way back down your back, reaching into your pants.

You want to let it out, you want to give in, but for some reason you can't. You let out little squeaks, hoping every time he doesn't hear. But he does, and shows his sexy smiley you can't help to resist.

Now kissing your neck, he has successfully unbutton the jeans, and is slowly removing them.

You start to reach for them, with Raph now holding your arms down in response. Removing the rest of the jeans, he now picks you up ever so slightly, unclasping your bra with ease. He stays there for a while, kissing you while wraps his arm around you, you doing the same in turn.

He starts to move down to your last piece of clothing, slowly moving so he can feel you everywhere. With what is left of your strength, you keep in the moan wanting to escape so badly. Raph sees you holding it in, and grabbing your inner thigh has made you give in. Moaning, you can feel as your last piece of cloth on your body is removed. You have surrendered, you have lost all your strength, and he knows it. Kissing, he has taken something that you will never get back, and you are happy that it was his to take.

Laying in your bed, with his arms around you holding you tight, has proven that he will never let you go. Before going to sleep, his says silently,

"I love you," and kisses you on the forehead.

"I love you too," was the last thing you said before falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT Mating Season

Donnie X Reader (Please bare with me, im not a Donnie Fangirl, sorry!)

Your P.O.V.

Donnie had always been a good friend. A great friend matter of fact, but lately, you've been liking him more than a friend. He was always there when he need to be, with everything really. When you got a cut, when you needed help with homework, Don was always there. He understood you, and he understood girls and "monthly" things, and he'd help you get out of training for the week. But now, theres something up with him, and you want to help, after all, he's helped for the longest of times. "Hey," you say walking into his lab,

"Um- Uh- H-Hey," he says weirdly,

"Everything okay?"

"Yah, yah, I'm fine, no need to worry about me,"

"Don, I know when somethings up, and something is,"

"It's, a bit embarrassing,"

"I won't judge, you never did,"

"Are you sure you want to know? It won't change anything?"

"No, I won't judge."

"Okay, well, since I'm part turtle, I and my brothers tend to have, mating seasons."

"Mating season?"

"Yah, I'm starting to go through mine, and it's sometimes a bit difficult to control."

You stand there, not really sure of what to say, however you are here to help, "Is there any way I could help?"

"Not sure, however, if I do need help, I'll come to you first." he says with a small smile, you look at the clock, reading 1:37, where did all the time go?

"I better get going to my house, if you need anything, just call, nice seeing you." You say, heading home. Once you are home, you get on your computer and start looking into turtles mating season, finding some information saying that they will be more violent the more the other turtle struggles. Well that's reassuring! Your parents work the night shift at a 24 hour restaurant, so you hope for the best that Don doesn't make any rash decisions.

Donnie's P.O.V.

It's getting harder to get control, it's messing you up big time. You find yourself pacing back and forth, what if you do something horrible? What if you hurt her? Wait, you're not really going to do that, are you? Well, she did say that's her to help. Why would you even think that! Hitting yourself in the head for that dumb thought, you decide to go and walk through the sewers, its oddly calming. You can't wait for the season to pass.

Your P.O.V.

What do you do if he comes, you don't want to hurt him! Then again he is a ninja. It sends you a nervous stomach, he is a ninja, and he will take you down whether you like it or not. He is strong, but what if the thoughts overcome him? You are here to help, after all he's helped of ages, maybe you can start helping him for a change? Your mom would KILL you if she could read minds right now. Your phone gives off a little tone and light, its Donnie! "Can you please unlock the window ceil for me?" You look over to your window and theres Don. How did you not notice him? Unlocking the window, you open it for him.

"Hey Don, everything okay?"

"I'm loosing control, what do I do? I can't fight it much longer,"

He came to you for help, even though his brothers would know more, he came to you. He needs help, and you're the only one that can give it to him. Grabbing him by the top of his plastrogen, you pull him in for a kiss, both of blushing. Donnie understands, and kisses back, as you slowly work your way over to your bed. He takes off your shirt and your and starts moving his hands along your bare back, down to your jean.

No going back now.

As he is pulling off your pants, he stopped and grabs your ass, surprising you, making you gasp. You can see his animal instincts taking over, you can feel it as well, his kiss getting rougher, his hands getting more feels-ies.

Moving one of his hands up, he unhooks your bra, and finishes taking off your pants. You now lay there in undies and an unhooked bra, breathing heavily, you take your bra off as he takes off your last bit of clothing. Kissing him, you feel something different, and now realized you lost your virginity. He wraps his legs around yours, as you let out a moan. It feels so wrong, but so good! Your body looses up as you now lay there like a ragdoll, Donnie leaving a trail of kisses down your neck and collar bone. Giving you a soft bite, you gasp and moan. It didn't hurt, it just felt, new, strange, foreign. You both continue kissing, until out of breath, and he now lays next to you.

"Thank you," he says

"No problem," you say, happy that you were able to help.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT Mating Season

Mikey x Reader (this should entertaining)

Mikeys P.O.V.

Everyone always thinks you're the baby brother. Well, you are by technical means the baby brother, but you weren't always so innocent. You had jokes in your head that would make April whack you, and she never does that! A while ago Don told you about mating seasons, but you shouldn't be getting them for a while, at least that's what Don said. Just a few more years of innocents, please, just like old times. Always making her laugh, watching as she'd flip her hair back, how her figure was slim and tiny, heck, she probably has trouble fitting into an A cup! Her ass whoever, man, that's something nobody could compete with! Maybe you were starting to get your season, what do you do? What about her? How long is it? Maybe Donnie-Boy will let you use the computer? Whatever, pizzas here anyway, time to eat up!

Your P.O.V.

Mikeys been acting kinda strange lately, and you aren't the only one noticing it. His brother as well have noticed his unusual behavior, maybe they know something.

"Hey, does anyone know what's up with Mikey?"

"No, he's been acting strange lately," says Leo

"You're just noticing this?" Raph remarks

You give him a little glare, with him returning with a "really" look, he knew that you liked his littlest brother, and that is what you love about Mikey. Mikey and all his weirdness, sure his jokes were cheesy, but they were still some form of funny.

"Where even is Mikey?" you ask curiously

"I don't know, Don's in his lab, and I'm going into the dojo to meditate, nice seeing you." say Leo

Raph was unusually quiet, and had his typical smirk on his face. He knows where Mikey is, the amount of shit he will give you for your little crush. "Raph?"

"Yea?" yep, Raph's not letting you off that easily.

"Where's Mikey?"

He lets out a laugh, "You really are cutting to the chase, I would tell you but, I want something in turn," of course, Raph being his usual self,

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Extra pizza, and the kind that Don doesn't gets, can't stand that!"

"Okay, so where's Mikey?"

"Knowing him, check rooftops, if he's not there, check the other side of the sewers."

"Thank you!" you say running off

"Treat him good!" Raph yells

"Always do," you yell in response

After checking both topside and sewers, picking up the pizza you owe Raph, there is no side of the youngest brother anywhere! Did Raph really send you on a wild goose chase? Might as well ask, pulling out your phone you decide to text Raph.

You: Couldn't find Mikey anywhere, are you sure he would be there?

Raph: He's a green mutant, how can you NOT find him?

You: He wasn't on the roofs AND he wasn't in the sewers, where else would he be?

Raph: Idk, wait, let me check something

You: Okay?

Raph: Little dudes in his room sleeping

You: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HOW DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM SNORING?

Raph: Everyone got tired of it so D basically sound proofed his room,

You let out a sigh, so you looked everywhere just to find out he was in his room sleeping.

You: Either way, I got your pizza

Raph: Awesome, pepperoni, ham, and chicken right?

You: With extra sauce

Raph: Nice

You: See you in a few

Mikey P.O.V.

You started to do some research, then got distracted by stupid things on the internet. Wonder what Donnie internet history is? But that would be an invasion of privacy, only the more reason to do it! Let's see, science, science, news, science, female bodies, wait what?! Do you dare click it? Imagine if Donnie found out, you're already in for a beating if he sees you looking at his history. You'll sleep on it, and you soon fall into a deep sleep.

Your P.O.V.

Finally back at the lair, and April showed up too! It's nice seeing her, the others already got pizza, and Mikeys up as well. All saying hi, you set down the pizza you brought, deciding to get the others some as well, you now have 6 pizzas total. One for Mikey, one for Leo, one for Donnie, one for April, one for Splinter, and one for Raph.

"Awesome! What's the occasion?" asks Mikey

"Thought it would have been nice, and I had some spare money," you reply

"Thank you, I'll take this to Master Splinter," says Leo

"I'm going to go work on the patrol buggies, April want to come with?" asks Don

"Sure!" April says excited

It's now Mikey, you, and Raph, will Raph actually leave? He'll probably want something in turn. Mikey is enjoying his pizza, Raph's doing the same as well. After he eats a few slices, Raph finally leaves saying,

"I'm going to go and read a comic book, night."

Finally he leaves! Mikey is eating up his last few slices of pizza, then turns to you and says,

"Thank you SO MUCH for the pizza, I really enjoyed it!"

"No prob, glad you are enjoying it!" you say with a smile.

"But, pizza will not be the only thing I will be enjoying tonight,"

He says as he pulls you in for a kiss. At first it shocks you, making you freeze up, but then, it got better. The kiss was full of love, he really did love you. He picks you up as you wrap your legs around his shell, as you continue to kiss. He takes you to his room, opening the door with his foot, and shutting it the same way.

You both fall on the bed, and he starts to take you clothes off, you starting to take his gear off. His hands slowing going down the center of your back, making you quiver. He un-hooks your bra and progresses down to your panties, making sure to take his time. Your legs fall off his shell, and he now has wrapped his leg around yours. Who knew Mikey wasn't so, innocent. Then again neither are you, you're having sex with a mutant turtle for Christ sakes! You both depart from the kiss,

"What if they hear us?" you ask,

"Donnie sound proofed my room, guess they got tired of my snoring," he says with a laugh

Mikey and you continue to kiss and have, "other fun," as Mikey would call it. You both lay there, tired and out of breath, Mikey says something,

"What's the difference between Raph and a boiling pot of water?"

"What?" you ask,

"The water as a chance of cooling down."

You both laugh, there's the joke telling Mikey that everyone knows. You start to doze off in a sleep, but before you fall into a deep slumber, he wraps his arms around you, and will never let go. The end!

Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait, it has been SOOOOO busy lately with school and some stupid Christmas thing that my dad signed me up for. Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed it, if you want me to do more characters or even do another story with a character, leave a comment saying who. Hope you all enjoyed I had a lot of fun writing this, enjoy!


End file.
